Reincarnation
by Sakura-Chan1345
Summary: Will Lucia be able to change her own fate even if it means destruction, Will The Mermaid Princess' Be Able To show her the light again? Will his love even be able to save her from the worst a love sick villan? LuciaXKaito . Chapter 5 is up
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnation

Chapter 1: Past Revealed

One morning Lucia woke extremely excited. Today was the day that she would be going to visit her father in the town she was "born in". (In her new life) Note-Her parents are divorced. It was miles away from her new home where she lived with her mother. Lucia's best friend was coming with her to her father's house for the summer.

"Lucia, hurry up or we will be late for the bus" said Amy. Lucia laughed then replied. "Alright I'm ready to go, bye everyone. See you in 2 months!  
With that the two girls left and boarded onto the bus.

"12 Hours Later"

"Were here!" screamed Lucia. Amy was amazed at the sights. "It's so beautiful, was different from home!"

When they arrived at Lucia's father's house they immediately went straight to bed.

After they awoke they decided to do something fun like going to the beach!!

"Dad, can we go to the beach?" asked Lucia. "Sure, let's get ready now." replied her dad.

Amy was very excited to see the beach. "I can't wait to meet all of Lucia's friends." Amy thought to herself. When they arrived Lucia and Amy ran into somebody they did not expect to see. Daisuke was the so called love of Lucia's life.

"Lucia?" said Daisuke.

"Umm" Lucia turned around, now facing Daisuke. "Hi, sorry we will have to talk later. Bye"

The she ran off, leaving Amy behind with Daisuke.

"Why did she run off?" Amy was totally confused now. She thought Lucia loved Daisuke. Daisuke turned towards Amy. "Well I told her that I have to out of the country and well she got very upset. That's why she was really upset and ran off. Give it time and she will cool off."

Lucia dived into the sea, tears streaming down her face then she saw a bright pink light, then she swam towards it.

"Wow, what a pretty pendant. I wonder who is belongs to." Lucia thought to herself. Then she heard a voice.

"Lucia"

Lucia looked around as she spoke. "Did someone say my name just now? Who's there?"

"Lucia, my name is Hanon. You don't remember me but I remember you. I've come to bring you back home."

"I-I am home. W-who are you? I must be crazy talking to a mermaid." said Lucia.

Hanon sighed. "Well for starters put that pendant on. It belongs to you. Once you put it on you will remember everything."

Lucia did as she was told and put the pink seashell necklace on. All of a sudden Lucia felt like she was in a dream. She remembered everything. From Hippo to Noelle. Then she remembered Kaito. She knew who she was, or well she remembered her past life. Now was a new era and Lucia understood what she had to do but deciding would be very difficult. She had two choices. One-she leaves everyone she has ever loved and goes to fulfill her destiny as the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess or Two- she stays with everyone she loves leaving destruction for her people, her country and her friends the six mermaid princess.

--------

This Chapter was a little different than I pictured it but in the end it still worked out ok. So if you don't like this story let me know because then I will stop writing it.

Please Review. I really want to know what you think of my story!! SO Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody so ya…lol.

Chapter 2: The Decision

When Lucia woke up she was laying on the beach as her mermaid self.

"W-what happened to me? Oh….n-now I-I remember."

_FLASHBACK_

"_You have one week to decide what you will do Lucia. Please decide wisely. I will call you on the fourth day. Rina will be with me but the other 3 princess' are in Japan doing there best to find Seira. Just remember this: I know you love a lot of new people, you have a family but so did we. We had to give it up and we didn't want to either. But Seira's in trouble and we need your help to save her. Just remember this: If you decide to come back to Japan we will have to erase everyone's memory of you ever being in their life. That means burning pictures, destroying home videos and any trace of you ever being in there life. The reason we do that it so that they don't think you have died or ran away. It's better to not have them remember you. It's a difficult decision and that's why I've given you one week. No longer than a week ok?" Hanon turned towards Lucia. "I'm sorry. I speak way too much! Anyway I'll see you later! Bye."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Lucia was in tears when she realized this was the biggest decision of her life. She really needed to think about this so with that she got up and went to go find her father and Amy.

Lucia looked at her father then Amy. "Sorry but I'm just not feeling well so I'm just going to walk home, k?" "Ok but be careful." said Lucia's father. Lucia turned towards Amy's direction. "Sorry Amy I'll see you later. Bye"

With that Lucia slowly walked away until her father and Amy were no longer in sight. Then she started to run through the forest. By the time Lucia got home she had visitors. There were 3 suspicious people at the back door so Lucia climbed a tree to watch them.

"I wonder what they are doing. Well I guess now it doesn't seem to matter anymore."

"Hey look up there. Look there's the girl sitting in that tree." said one of the suspicious guys.

Another one of the guys turned to look at him friend. "I wonder why she's up there. In any case let's come up with a plan before we do anything. Let's come back tomorrow and finish what we are suppose to do." "Ok let's go then"

Lucia knew they had left but she just didn't care. By the time her father got home he had a few extra people with him.

"Lucia, Lucia where are you?" said Lucia's father. Amy turned to Lucia's father and said. "I'll go look for you can just worry about getting the guests settled."

When everyone was inside, Amy went and sat on a huge rock.

"Lucia why are you up there?"

Lucia looked down at Amy. "I have my reasons. Look I'm sorry but tonight I think I'm just going to stay outside. I need some time to myself. Tell my dad that I'm already asleep in the camper."

"Ok well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Oh yea, Daisuke and his family are staying over for a couple nights. Well Good-night." Said Amy

"I have to get out of here for awhile. I think I'll go for a walk." Lucia thought to herself.

Lucia heard a branch snap. She immediately looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, um do you mind if I come with you?" Said Daisuke

"Ah no go ahead. But I do have to tell you something before we go." Said Lucia

"You can tell me anything." Said Daisuke

Lucia turned away from Daisuke. "I'm going through a very hard time right so can you and everyone else by any chance leave me alone for a couple days. I'm sorry it's just that I need to be alone." Said Lucia

"Yea sure" Said Daisuke

The rest of the time that they were together was silent.

3 Days Later:

Lucia had finally decided to come inside and get social with everyone.

'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'

"Lucia the phone's for you." Said Lucia's father

"Hello?"

"Lucia you have one two left. Have you decided yet?" asked Hanon.

"Look I don't have a decision yet. Can't you just leave me alone?"

Lucia was now really frustrated. You could tell by the tone in her voice.

"Lucia Hanon is just trying to help. She's only warning you. Stop being such a spoiled brat and grow up. You have a decision to make. We will call you tomorrow. Until then bye." Said Rina

Lucia burst into tears and ran outside.

"I don't want to……I don't want to decide. Do you hear me? It's just way too hard."

The only words stuck in Lucia's head were that she had two choices. One-she leaves everyone she has ever loved and goes to fulfill her destiny as the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess or Two- she stays with everyone she loves leaving destruction for her people, her country and her friends the six mermaid princess.

The Next Day:

Lucia had finally come to a decision. It took all week but she had finally realized what she had to do. She was going back to Japan. Her people depended on her; she wasn't just going to abandon them even if it meant she had to give up everything she ever wanted.

'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'

"Hello?" Said Lucia

"Lucia its Hanon"

"I-I've decided. I'm going back to Japan. I just need a couple days to pack."

"Alright we'll be over tomorrow to help you out. Until then bye-bye!" Said Hanon

**------------------**

Hey ok sorry this chapter is a little longer than I meant for it to be. Reviews are greatly appreciated! And if there's anything you think I need to fix up just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody or the Characters

Chapter 3: Unfinished Business

'Knock-Knock'

Lucia walked slowly towards the door.

"Who is it?" Lucia asked as she gave out a huge sigh.

"It's Hanon and Rina. We told you we would help you pack. Are you alright?" asked Hanon.

"I'm fine I just had a long night. Can you guys promise me something?"

"Yea sure…what is it?" asked Rina.

"Well can you leave destroying the pictures and memory's up to me? I would like to say good-bye before I do it and I would rather I do it then you. I'm sorry it's just it's something I need to do for myself." Lucia spoke as if the she was dying in side. She started to cry, more and more tears streamed down her face.

"Ok well we will get your things you just take care of it. Here, we both got you something." said Hanon.

"What is it?" Lucia somehow forced a smile.

"Look for yourself." Rina laughed while she spoke.

"Thank you." Lucia's tears were now gone.

"The cell phone is so we can contact you and the ring is a friendship ring. See now all three of us have one." Hanon smirked when she said this.

"Thank you, well I guess I have some unfinished business to attend to. Good-bye for now"

Lucia walked out the door slowly. When she was out of site she ran and never looked back. She decided to start with her friends. And with that Lucia took of to a party where she knew she could find most of her friends.

Meanwhile somewhere else:

"Scarlett, Aya, Sakura did you find her?" asked Ryuu.

"Ah well about that, you see we found her but……." Aya tried to finish her sentence but couldn't.

"Why didn't you take her when you had the chance? You guys are useless." Ryuu was steaming mad now.

"Can't you see? We need her in order to conquer the sea." said Ryuu.

"Well we do know that those loser mermaids are bringing her back home. So why don't we come up with a plan and simply meet them there." said Sakura with a villainous laugh.

"I suppose we could but on one condition." Ryuu spoke with a troubling look on his lightly tanned face.

"What's that?" asked Aya, who seemed more interested now.

"You need to beat them to Seira. They will go to help free her. Once they free Seira they will need to find Lucia's pink pearl. You need to find her pearl before they do. Make sure to taint it. Otherwise capture her and then taint her pearl. Now go!" Ryuu started grinning then laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucia walked up to each and every friend of hers at the party. She said good-bye to all of them then she lifted up her necklace and a bright pink light flashed before them.

"I'm sorry. It's for the best. Good-bye everyone…." Once again tears flowed down Lucia's face.

"Hey girl in the black, what are you doing at my party?" asked one of Lucia's friends.

"You don't know who I am do you? Of course you don't. Never mind I was just leaving." Lucia made her way through the room to the door. Then she ran.

'Now it's time to go say good-bye to my family' Lucia thought to herself.

When Lucia arrived at home she grabbed most of their home videos that contained her in them. Lucia burned as many as she could find.

'I know there are more videos but I just want them to have a couple that include me. Now it's time for the pictures.'

Lucia threw most of her pictures into the fire. But she decided to leave a few including the ones in the family album.

'Now its time to say good-bye'

"Lucia what do you think your doing?" asked her father as he burned with rage.

"I'm sorry but it's time for me to say good-bye. You will never see me again just promise me that you will somehow remember me." Lucia spoke with enough courage to stop her from crying. Lucia held up her necklace and it was done. Her father no longer knew who she was.

Lucia went into the family room and said her final words to her family.

"Good-bye everyone, I love you and I will never forget you ever." Lucia couldn't hold back her tears anymore. It was too hard and she hadn't even finished erasing her from everyone's memories. Lucia held up her necklace and then ran. Not once did she look back. She was no longer Lucia Hidaeki she was Lucia Nanami now. Lucia Nanami was her true name and now she could use it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow Lucia had made her way to her mother's house in less than an hour, even though it was miles away.

"Lucia what are you doing here?" asked her mother.

"I'm sorry mom. I love you…..good-bye." By now Lucia was tired of repeating the same words again and again.

"What are you talking about dear?" asked her mother in a confused tone.

Lucia lifted up her necklace. It was done. Now there were only 2 people left to erase her from their memories. Or so she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucia appeared back at her dad's place. She met up with Amy and tears fell down her face as she faced her best friend.

"Amy promise me that you will always be my best friend forever."

"I promise Lucia. But what's going on?" Amy was confused and couldn't read Lucia's expression.

"I'm sorry but it's time to say good-bye. Here I want you to have this." Lucia handed Amy a picture of them with a letter and a friendship ring.

"Now it's time. Have a nice life!" Lucia once again lifted up her necklace. Amy no longer knew who she was. Lucia had one more person to go to. She ran off to the beach where she knew she could find him.

_FLASH BACK_

'_There were two kids playing in a sand box' _

"_Hey let's make a promise Dai-Chan." said Lucia as a 5 year old kid._

"_Ok! I'll go first then you." aid Daisuke as a 5 year old as well._

"_I promise to always be your best friend, never ever forget you and if you are ever in trouble I will come and save you! I'll be your hero!" said Daisuke as he chuckled a little._

"_Ok! I promise to always love you and only you! And will always be your best friend too!" Lucia blushed as she spoke her words._

"_Hey Dai-Chan, do you love me and only me?" asked a curious little 5 year old Lucia._

"_Of course I do! One day I will prove that you are my one and only. So don't ever run off with another guy because I will be here for you always." _

"_Ok will you be there when I am in trouble even if I am across the world?" asked little Lucia._

"_Yes I will."_

"_Ohh Dai-Chan. I love you"_

"_I love you to Lucia!"_

_END FLASH BACK_

Lucia walked up to Daisuke.

"Dai-Chan"

"Lucia, what are you doing here?" asked Daisuke.

"Do you remember the promise we made 9 years ago?"

"Of course I do." Daisuke couldn't read Lucia's expression or the emotion she was giving off.

"Well make sure you always remember it. And never ever forget me ok?" Lucia held back her tears even though she desperately wanted to just cry in his arms.

"What's going on Lucia?" Daisuke seemed confused.

"Good-bye……..Dai-Chan"

Lucia held up her necklace and then she couldn't hold back anymore. Her tears just kept flowing down her face while she ran. What she didn't know was that Daisuke did not get his memories erased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Lucia could think about was who she truly loved. Was it Daisuke or was it Kaito? She didn't know anymore. She was so confused about everything.

'Ring-Ring'

"Hello?" said Lucia.

"Lucia its Rina, have you done it?" Rina asked while Hanon fidgeted.

Hanon grabbed the phone before Lucia could reply.

"Are you ok?" asked Hanon.

"I could be better but it's alright. It's done I no longer have any unfinished business." replied Lucia.

"Then tomorrow we make for Japan." said Rina.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Lucia gave out a big sigh.

"Till then, and feel better. Bye." said Hanon with a worried look on her face.

"Do you think she will be alright?" asked Hanon.

"Yes she's just confused right now. Things will clear up. I'm guessing she's confused about Kaito and Daisuke. But when she see Kaito again she will realize that he is the one. They are both the destined ones." Rina spoke with a flare in her tone of voice.

"Yea but till they are needed we need to keep Lucia in the light. She must not see the darkness. After we free Seira we need to get her pearl immediately before they do." Hanon spoke with a worried yet serious tone.

-----------

Hey sorry guys. This chapter was a little longer than I expected but that's the way it goes! Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Feedback is also appreciated. Thnx! 


	4. Chapter 4

Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody or the Characters

Thnx for the Reviews from:

baby's breath- Thnx for the review! Lol!

Cupidsangel- Thnx for the nice review!

The Lost Tear- lol! Yea I'm definitely gonna have chapters!

Ashley-lol! - Thnx for the Review Ashley! Lol!

Narnialover- Thnx! I'm glad you love it!

'Me' – lol! Yea it's going that way! I hope you like this chapter!

Anime Girl 'till death- Thnx! Yea I love Sailor Moon too! I hope you like this chapter!! And if you like Sailor Moon I have a fanfic uploaded—it's called Preps and Goths. I think you would really like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4:

Lucia, Hanon and Rina arrived in Japan the day after they left.

"Hey Lucia after we unpack let's go reunite you with the other mermaid princesses, Nikora and Hippo." said Hanon.

"Ok! I can't wait to see everyone again, especially Hippo and Nikora!" Lucia chuckled as she spoke!

"Let's get going then." said Rina as she started to run.

"Look you guys. Hanon and Rina are back and look who they managed to bring back with them." said Caren in a stuck up tone.

"Don't be like that Caren. It's not Lucia's fault that she didn't remember sooner." said Noelle.

"Hi everyone, sorry we took so long!" said Rina as she smirked.

"Hello Caren, Noel and Coco, long time see." said Lucia.

"Who just came in?" asked Nikora.

"I'll check!" said Hippo.

Nikora walked to where everyone was and immediately her jaw dropped.

"Lucia! I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're finally back!" said Nikora as she started to shed tears.

"Sister……I-I've really missed you too! It's good to see you…and H-Hippo!" said Lucia as she started to bawl.

They all visited until the sun started to set. Then Noelle, Caren, Coco and Rina left. Shortly after 4 of the mermaid princesses left Hanon decided to leave as well.

"I'll see you back at Pearl Baths." said Hanon as she started to yawn.

"Ok, I'll be there soon I'm just going to take a walk on the beach." Lucia replied to Hanon as Hanon was walking away.

Once Hanon was out of site Lucia said her good-byes to Hippo and Nikora. For the time being she just wanted to be alone. Lucia walked up to a flat hill and sat on top of it. Then she was lost in thought.

'Why…….why did I leave. I could have stayed with everyone I love and hold dear to me, including Daisuke.' Lucia thought to herself as tears stained her face.

"Hey, why are you crying?" A handsome young man asked as he faced Lucia's back.

"N-no reason, I'm sorry." Lucia replied and when she turned around more and more tears stained her face.

"Lucia!" Kaito gasped as he spoke.

"Oh Kaito!" Lucia screamed as she flew herself into his arms.

"Where have you been all this time? I've waited so long for you to come back. Lucia…..I-I love you!" Kaito turned his head away from Lucia so she couldn't see the single tear that slowly fell down his face.

"Oh Kaito, I'm sorry that I made you wait. I just well I couldn't remember anything and now that I can I'm glad. I'm so glad that I can see you again, I've really missed you." Lucia smiled and blushed at the same time.

'I truly deeply love Kaito. Now I know that Daisuke was just a faint distraction. I love Kaito and only Kaito!' Lucia thought to herself as Kaito started to speak again.

"Kaito……I've felt so alone until now. I mean I really love you! Don't ever let me go again! Promise me that." Said Lucia as a single tear fell down her face.

"I promise to never let go of you. I won't let anyone have you or take you away from me." Kaito spoke and as Lucia heard his words her face took on a shade of deep purple.

And with that they walked on the beach silently hand in hand. Lucia wasn't as confused as she was before. She knew who she loved then and now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the 6 mermaid princesses swam deep in to ocean. Today was the day that they would save Seira and look for Lucia's pearl.

"Lucia why don't you go and have a look around for your pearl, the pearl radar said it was close by." said Hippo as he looked slightly worried.

"Oh and don't worry about helping us save Seira. You can't really do anything without your pearl." Caren spoke in a very rude but slightly caring tone.

And with that 5 of the mermaid princesses swam a little ways away from Lucia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look she's alone. Now is the time we should set the bait." Scarlett spoke with an evil laugh.

"Alright, let's get on with it." Aya spoke with a really annoyed tone.

Meanwhile somewhere else-----

"Help, someone please help me. Can anyone hear me?" Seira tensed more as she saw distant shadows, until she heard familiar voices.

"We are coming Seira! Don't worry your going to be ok." Rina yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm really glad to see you guys!! But you better be careful. The guy that locked me up comes back every 5 hours and it will take at least 5 hours to get me out." Seira spoke while sighing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucia swam into a little room made of coral. Suddenly she saw a bright pink light.

'My pearl!' screamed Lucia.

Once Lucia touched her pearl a dark light consumed her. Her pink pearl turned into a dark deep black pearl.

But afterwards she seemed fine or so she thought. 3 girls suddenly appeared behind her; before she could act they had caught her. Lucia was captured and no one was around to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so this chapter was a little longer than usual but it all worked out! So in the next chapter we will have to see what happens to Lucia and Seira! Anyways Plzz Review! They are greatly appreciated! And thnx for the reviews I've been getting!!


	5. Chapter 5

Reincarnation

Dedicated to my Best Buddy Irene!!!! Thnx for being there and helping me out with my Fanfic!!!! You really have encouraged me a lot and that's why I'm dedicating this to you!!!! Thnx so much .

Thnx For The Reviews From:

me- Lol Thanks so much I hope you like it!

The Lost Tear- Lol! Don't worry! I just wanted to twist the story around!

Baby's Breath- Thnx bud!! Look at the dedication lol! Wink Wink!! . I hope you like it!

Ashley- Thnx Buddy! Hope you like it!

DramaQueen Of The Moon- Thnx so much! I hope you like it!! .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 "Fading into the Darkness"

The girls were working their magic for nearly 4 hours when they finally rescued Seira. They only had one hour to find Lucia and escape.

"Let's all split up and look for Lucia!" Seira cried as she had an uneasy feeling. She knew something wasn't right.

"Alright Hanon, Coco and I will go this way. Caren, Rina and Seira go that way and keep in touch." Noelle spoke fast as she started to swim away with her little search party.

They all went into 2 groups and went opposite directions, but only one group will find the spot Lucia was last at.

Seira decided to follow her gut instinct and with that her group swam towards the last spot Lucia was located in. Once they reached it they found Lucia's transformation bracelet.

"Oh no!" Seira shrieked as she saw Lucia's bracelet.

"She's must have been captured because she would never leave her bracelet." Rina spoke with a sad tone knowing that her friend was gone.

Suddenly someone appeared and then another person. One of them was a boy who Rina recognized. But it was the other that had everyone puzzled, she looked like someone they knew……

"L-Lucia???" The 3 girls all spoke at the same time.

The mysterious girl that had appeared was none other than Lucia! The thing was that she was Lucia and yet she wasn't, her physical appearance was basically different! Lucia had faded eyes that seemed lifeless but one of them contained her normal eye (so she had faded eyes and one had the normal eye mixed with the faded one), she had black nails on one hand and the other was pink. Half of her singing out fit was black the other half was pink (half of her outfit is normal). She also had half a black pearl and the other half was pink. The only thing that remained of the old Lucia was her blonde hair and the ring that Kaito had given her. She seemed to be half good and half evil.

"You remember Lucia don't you; well her appearance is only a little different as you can tell. You see it's rather hard to convert a good heart into an evil heart. But it won't be much longer! Now Lucia be a good girl and attack them." Daisuke laughed with relish as he ended his little speech.

Lucia raised her arms when suddenly she clasped her hands over her eyes. She was struggling to control herself. She felt like she couldn't resist any longer.

"Y-you guys…….." Lucia struggled to speak………..

"We have to save her………" The girls spoke frantically and fast……

"It's already too late" Someone appeared out of the shadows behind them laughing hysterically.

"Daisuke we should start the procedure right about now." Ryuu spoke as began to become nervous.

"Alright I'll take her. You deal with these impudent losers." said Daisuke.

After all was said Lucia disappeared with Daisuke. She was on her way into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scarlett get the serum ready!"

Ryuu was doing his best to concentrate on what he was doing and after about and hour or so he had finally finished the procedure.

"Finally it's done! Welcome to the dark side my dear!" Daisuke spoke with relief.

They had finally done it!

Lucia's pink nails faded into black, her pink half of her outfit faded into black and her pearl faded into a deep dark black. Then her eyes were lost to everyone…..her eyes had turned lifeless, they were a deep dark cold blue. She had lost the battle between herself and Daisuke.

"Now go and defeat your little friends!" Scarlett ordered Lucia as if she was the boss.

"No one bosses me around, especially not losers like you!" Lucia laughed evilly as she spoke while cuddling up with Daisuke.

"Now now girls lets not get off on the wrong foot!" Daisuke spoke and then kissed Lucia.

Right about now was when Scarlett was booming with jealousy and envy. After that Lucia disappeared.

"Why her? She's not even cold-hearted…….." Scarlett whined as she spoke softly to Daisuke.

"Because I like her and I only think of you as a friend…….sorry but she's my kind of girl and to be honest she has more potential then you will ever have. She was already cold-hearted to begin with she just didn't know it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seira, Rina and Caren were worn out by the time Lucia arrived on the scene.

"Hey there girls! Long time no see!"

With that Lucia threw her arms into place and her black microphone appeared.

A dark bleak beam came from her microphone and threw itself at Rina, Caren and Seira.

They were all hit and the only thing they could hear was laughter coming from Lucia, there friend Lucia!

"Ohh I'm sorry did I hurt you……..that's too bad but here let me help fix that!" Lucia laughed hysterically as she spoke and then threw another beam at the girls.

Just then Coco, Hanon and Noelle arrived. They were almost as shocked as the other 3 mermaid princess' were when they first saw Lucia.

"Here let me explain so you don't have to waste my time asking your pitiful questions." Lucia now spoke with an annoyed tone.

"You see the simple thing is that I realized that I was alone from the beginning and my boy-friend Dai-Chan simply pointed that out too me and he showed me what my fate truly is! He relived me from my pain. None of you cared about me one bit! No one did! And now I'm going to finish you all off."

"Lucia…….your not alone, why would you think that? You're our friend and we love you!" Hanon started to shed tears as she spoke.

"Yeah and besides what about Kaito? Huh you guys love each other……..you don't love Daisuke you love Kaito!" Rina shouted with frustration as she spoke.

"Now I get it……..you guys she's been poisoned by Daisuke and his little minions. They have been telling her lies and he has managed to turn her against us." Coco spoke in an angered tone.

"Wrong again! You see if I had a heart I would really care what you are saying but since I Don't have one you're just giving me a headache. And to tell you the truth I don't love Kaito anymore because he never really cared about me and besides it's my fate! Now it's time to finish you girls off!" Lucia yet again laughed after she spoke. 

She threw a few more beams and blasts at them until they couldn't take much longer and then she decided that she would finish them off another day.

"Well I guess I better be off girls! But I can guarantee that I will see you soon! But before I depart I will show you proof that I love Daisuke and later on I will show that I don't love Kaito!" Lucia did a little summoning sign and Daisuke popped up.

She showed the girls by cuddling with him and then kissing him then they disappeared with the faint words "We will meet again very soon, just you wait!" and then Lucia was gone.

She had given up and because of that she faded into the darkness where no light dares too go! Will the rest of the Mermaid Princess' be able to save Lucia from her fate? Will Kaito be able to save Lucia from Daisuke?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I wonder how did you guys like this chapter!! Sorry it took me sooo long to update!! I have exams coming and stuff so I haven't been able to update but my next chapter will be uploaded sooner than you think!

Anyways this chapter was a little long! Sorry! But I like the way it turned out! Let me know what you think!!

Ohh and I should warn you twists are gonna happen lol! XD . 

Thnx again for all the reviews! And I hope you review after you read this chapter!!! Bye-bye!


End file.
